Pups and the Love God
Summary Van is upset that he doesn't have a girlfriend, and everyone at school is taunting him about it! So snooky and zoe team up to matchmake. Meanwhile, Suzan is in love with Damian but doesn't know what to do! Until Monty comes along to help her out! Prepare for a tale of Star-bucks Lovers! Gah!! Meant to say Star Crossed, dang you Taylor Swift!!!!! Characters *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *The Hinako Triplets *Van *Drum Bunker Dragon *Megan (First appearance) *Damian Maximoff (First appearance) *Hannah Maximoff (First appearance) *Azuna Hayate *Hood Sickle Transcript (Title card with Snooky and the Cy-Cupid on it) Snooky: Pups and the Love God! (It's a sunny day before Valentines day. Van walks out of school a little depressed and Suzan had came to pick him up today) Suzan: Hey Van, what's wrong? Van: N-Nothing... Thanks for coming to pick me up.... Suzan: No prob. Van: (He looks over and see couples together and looks away fast) Let's go! (He hurries Suzan up) Suzan: Yeesh! (She steps on the gas pedal) You're acting an oddful strange! Van: (Defensively) No I'm not! You are! Suzan: Then why are- Oh... I see what's going on... Van: What..... N-No you don't! Suzan: You're sad that you don't have somebody to love! Van: No! I mean....i have never thought about.... You gotta understand.....(gets nervous) Suzan: It's because of V-day isn't it?? Van: Shut up! You have NO proof Suzan: I knew it! Van: (blushes red) just let it go. I'm FINE!!!! Suzan: Nope, you are lonely on V-day! (They then arrive at the lookout) Van: (He gets out first) If you'll excuse me I have homework to do! (He then heads to his room) Suzan: Yeesh... what a maroon... (She walks out and then notices a grey siamese cat falling from a tree) GASP!!! (She runs over to the siamese) Are you okay?! ????: Yes.... I am fine.... Suzan: Oh... Um... Hehe.. (Blushes) H-Hey there Damian.. Damian: H-Hello there Suzan.... Suzan: Wh-What are you doing here.. Hehe... Damian: I saw you arguing with your student.....is everything okay? I came to check up on you! Suzan: Y-Yes... *Gulp* Everything's fine... Hehe... Damian: You are a good teacher. I'm glad you get along with your students Suzan: Yeah... Hehe... Thanks... Damian: No problem. (Scene changer: Snooky's badge) (Van locks his door) Snooky: Van??? Are you in there? Van: (sighs) I"m fine Snooky! Snooky: You sure? Cause V-Day is coming up, and I think you're a bit depressed! Van: (thinking) Suz is right.... I'm lonely..... but maybe I'm not ready yet for a relationship.... but at the same time...... Snooky: Look, if you want me to help, I can! Van: GAHHHH!!!! I'm so confused Snooky: I'll just have Zoe help me in finding you a mate! Van: Grrrrr...... Snooky....... listen I'm FINE!! Snooky: No you're not! Van: (He falls onto the bed in frustration) For the love of god, just go! Snooky: Sigh... fine.. (He leaves) Van: (sighs) thank god....if I have to hear about love one more time- (Then Chase and Skye are giggling outside) Chase: I love V-Day, don't you Skye? Skye: I sure do love it Chase! Chase: I just LOVE V-Day! Van: (He ducks down to the floor in my room) (Thinking) WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE V-DAY?! (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) (Suzan is looking at a picture of Damian) Suzan: Sigh... Oh Damian... you're the most handsome cat ever to join H.E.A.R.T.S... Monty: (He comes over) um Suz? U have been drooling over that pic of Damian all day..... If you like him just tell him! Suzan: *Snaps out of it* Well, I would but... *Gulp* I'm nervous... Monty: Well lucky for you.... You got a love god on your side. I'm the best there is in the game of love! Suzan: Well, thing is... I liked him ever since the day we met in London.... (Suzan flashbacks to when she had met Damien) Logan: Gah!! I can't see a thing in this fog!! Monty: Yeah, me neither! Suzan: Oh don't be babies, we'll be okay! As long as we try an- (She bumps into someone) Oof! Ow... watch where you're going! Damien: (British Accent) I am dreadfully sorry; I didn't see you there. This fog is just dreadful! Suzan: Gah... well it would make sense to bump into someone in the fo- (She stands up and notices the guy he had bumped into) *Lovestruck gasp* (She stares into the grey Siamese's eyes) (Thinking) He's so... Handsome.... Damien: Oh where are my manners... Damien Maximoff; private eye of the streets of London Suzan: I-I'm S-Suzan... Damien: Suzan hm? That's a rather smashing name, especially for someone as radiant as you! Suzan: *Blushing* Hehehehe... (The flashback ends) Suzan: *Sigh* It was like bumping into a green eyed mirror... Monty: Oh so that was his name! I wasn't sure on his name there! Suzan: Look, you need to help me! Monty: Don't worry, I'm on it! Suzan: Good! (Monty and Suzan's collars beep) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! (Van comes out of my room and goes with them as the pups head into the elevator) Suzan: Where's Marshall? Marshall: I'm coming!! (He crashes into Van) I see you must have fallen hard for me! (The elevator goes up and switches the pups into their gear) Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay Pups, we have an emergency! (He shows it on the screen) Azuna Hayate is trying to find a special artifact that can help amplify the dark core's power! Van: Gr... (He grips his fist) Those vile things must be destroyed!! Ryder: You're right! (He presses Suzan's symbol) Suzan, I need you to use your ninja skills to help defeat Azuna! Suzan: Now you see me, now you don't! Ryder: And I've been hearing some rumors about Van and his love life... Van: SHUT UP! IT'S NOTHING! IT DOESN'T MATTER! Suzan: Van... Van: No, Suz, don't "van" me. I'm fine you all need to not worry about me, there are much more important things than me! Ryder: Sigh.. Monty, can you have one of the agents help Van out? Van: Gah... (He facepalms) Monty: I'm on it (He calls Snooky and Zoe) Snooky and Zoe. We need your help Snooky: Hey there Monty! Zoe: What's wrong? Monty: You guys need to find Van a girlfriend and fast. He is getting depressed! Van: I'm not depressed... Snooky: Time to wake the dead! Van: Listen I'm sorry for blowing up like that..... But it's nothing to concern you guys with.......I don't want you guys to worry.... Monty: it's ok but we ARE doing this! Van: Sigh....... fine Ryder: Alright, the rest of you pups join in the rescue as well! Van can stay here and wait for the agents to arrive! alright, PAW Patrol is on a- (The elevator dings and Damien comes up) Damien: Why hello! Ryder: Huh? Who are you? Damien: I am Damien Maximoff, nice to meet you all! Suzan: *Blushing* Hehe... Hey there Damian.... Monty: (whispers to Suzan) That's Damian? Suzan: Yes!! (He smacks his brother upside the head) Monty: Ow.... Ryder: Hm... Hey Damien.. why don't you come along with us?? Damian: I would love to Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is ready to shift out! (Suzan pulls out a reality shifter and the pups get in it) Suzan: Launch! (The pups launch into the Lookout's monitor and to their destination, with Van staying behind) Van: Grrrrrrr......why do they even care.....I should be helping on the mission (A portal appears and the two agents appear) Snooky: Hey there Van! Van: Hey... Listen I'm sorry about earlier it's just......love is a touchy subject for me! Zoe: Well do not worry, we're gonna help you! Van: Thanks... I just wish I could have helped on the mission Snooky: Well, I'm sure you'll help out on another mission sometime! Now then, let's get to work! (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) Azuna: (mining mt Fuji) Come on where is the entrance?! Hood Sickle: You know Mistress Azuna, you do not have to dig all of the dirt, I could get Grave Clobber to help out... Azuna: SILENCE! I can do it by my self! (she digs some more) I don't need anyone! Logan: Oh really? Cause to me you might seem to get a bit digged out there! Azuna: What the- The PAW Patrol!? (She sees Suzan) Ah... we meet again Suzan! Suzan: Zip it Azuna, you're not getting that mirror! Azuna: oh really. Well I got a surprise for you! Suzan: And what would that be?? Azuna: This!! (She summons her buddy, Ice Patch Viper) Ice Patch Viper: Prepare for a deep freeze! Logan: Time to crack this viper!! (Scene changer: Van's badge) Van: Okay, what crazy scheme you got to help me Snooky: I figure Speed dating would work better! Van: if it's gonna be anything like your attempt to teach me to drag race I'm gonna brace myself! Zoe: Well how about instead a blind date, Van: Well........ Snooky: Speed dating is better! Van: um guys...... Zoe: As if blind dates will go much smoother Van: Guys.......... Snooky: Speed dating! Zoe: Blind dating! Van: GUYS! Both: What?! Van: Look! (He points over to a girl fighting some D.E.M.I.S.E agents with a sword) We gotta help her! (He rushes over and equips his drum sword) Leave her alone! (He slashes at the first agent knocking him out) Agent 2: This doesn't concern you! Van: Shut up! (He defeats him with his blade and they retreat and rushes over to the girl) Are you Okay? Girl: I-I'm fine... thank you... (She looks up at the boy who saved her) (Van helps her up and gets lovestruck) Van: (thinking) W-What's happening to me...... She is so hot.... Her pink hair and those streaks in it. She is so amazing......... What is this feeling..... I-Is this love?! Girl: Thank you for saving me! Van: (He snaps out of it) N-No problem... Hannah: I'm Hannah Maximoff, agent of H.E.A.R.T.S. and you are? Van: V-Van Shindo...... I'm a H.E.A.R.T.S agent too! Hannah: Really? What sector? Van: S-Sector A-Alpha Hannah: Cool! I'm an agent of the Bravo sector! Van: That's pretty cool too! Hannah: Anyway, I gotta go, gotta get to my fencing class, see ya! (She walks away) Van: (He stands there lovestruck) S-She fences too..... (He faints lovestruck) Snooky: There you are Van! We have good news! Van: W-What... I just met the most amazing girl Snooky: Well, we have news for you, Zoe and I agreed to take you on a blind date! Van: O-Ok but.....I already met someone........and I think I'm in love Zoe: Well, we will deal with that later, we have to get you ready on your blind date! Van: Okay (thinking) But I already found my girl..... (Scene changer: Monty's badge) Suzan: Give up Azuna, the mirror is not yours!! Azuna: Never! (She slashes at Suzan then tackles Her) I only wonder this Suzan... Where is your little student?? Too scared to face a true master?? Suzan: He's busy trying to get a girlfriend! (She kicks her off) Azuna: He is weak. A real warrior needs NO ONE!!!! Suzan: Oh shut up! (She kicks her in the face) Azuna: Well he isn't safe. I sent in someone he fears... Someone who wants him and won't stop until he gets him! Monty: Like a stalker?! Azuna: In a way yes... Suzan: Who is it?! Azuna: Megan... Monty: HER?! Rocky: Who's Megan?? Monty: This crazy girl who is obsessed with Van! Suzan: Oh my god... you monster!!! (Scene changer: Van's badge) (Van, Snooky and Zoe are at an aquarium) Van: Okay so who is this girl you were talking about?? Snooky: I believe her name is um... What was it again Zoe? Zoe: I think her name was... Megan Van: Oh, well that's good.. (His eyes widen) MEGAN?! Snooky: Yeah! She's this girl that has a doll of you, meaning that she likes you! Van: Oh no no no you made a BIG mistake! Snooky: What do you mean? Van: She is a STALKER!!!!! Snooky: Oh come on! Norman Bates is a stalker, Megan is alright! Van: You don't know dude.....the things she put me through! Snooky: Like what? Van: She tried to BRAND me!! (He shows them a scorch mark on his arm) Snooky: Yikes... Van: She is a complete PSYCHO!!!! Snooky: Did she do anything else? Van: She locked me in her room with this animatronic dolls! It was like a girl's version of 5 nights at Freddy's! Snooky: Yeesh! Monty would be frightened! Van: You think! Dude don't let me forget the Cu De Gra! Snooky: Well don't worry, I'm sure it'll be good! Van: You don't get this.... She PINNED ME to a spinning wheel because I wouldn't date her!!!! Snooky: Well, this time thing will be better! Here she comes right now! Van: oh boy what have you guys done?! Megan: (She walks in) Vanny! (she hugs Van too tight) Van: Can't.....breathe Megan: (She releases him) Oh right, sorry! (Van then notice she has a pair of handcuffs with her) Van What's with the handcuffs???? Megan: Insurance....that we will be together forever Van: (He looks over at Snooky) I told you so!!! Snooky: Sigh.. told ya we should have done my idea!! Van: Does that matter?! I told you I found the girl I want- Megan: And that's me! (Hugs Van again) Van: No! Hannah: (Appears) That... would be me.. Van: Wait Hannah?! You knew?! Hannah: Yes... I knew.... Megan, you... Are under arrest! The agents of D.E.M.I.S.E will not get away with your plots! Megan: Grrrrr never!!!! (She pulls out her dark core and calls her buddy Gairahm lance dragon) Lance: At your service my lady Megan: Lance, destroy that Blond devil!! Hannah: My... Hair... Is... BLUE!!! (She throws her rapier at a fish tank) Oops! Van: uh oh Megan: MINE!! (equips her devil scythe) Van: oh no u don't (He pulls out Drum) Drum: I got the buddy!! Snooky: Hm... (A thought bubble appears and it shows an animation of Snooky using his scythe to crack the fish tank and get Megan all wet and wash her away) Ah-ha! Hey Megan!! Megan: What do you want you furball!? Snooky: Try Sushi on for size!! (He cracks the fish tank and unleashes a large amount of water which washes Megan and her buddy away) Van: Phew!! Thanks for the save Hannah! Hannah: Well, thanks... Hehe... (She kisses Van on the cheek) Van: (blushes) Wait does this mean... You....... You like me back? Hannah: Yeah.. I-I guess so... Hehe... Van: Heheh... (He smiles and blushes) (thinking) I-I don't believe it........I think I have a girlfriend now... (A portal then appears and the pups come out of it, with Damien coming out as well) Hannah: Damien! There you are! Damian: Ah, there you are Hannah! (He hugs her) Van: Hey guys.....how was the mission?? Suzan: Well, Azuna got away with the mirror... But it turned out to be a dud! Van: Yeah well that's good in the end she didn't win! Snooky: Well, whenever you're love is in trouble, just yelp for help! Van: Yep thank guys.......and I'm sorry for being so stubborn about finding love Suzan: Well done Van... well done... (The episode irises out on Van) Trivia *Damian, Hannah and Megan make their first appearance Category:Season 2